1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning structures and more particularly pertains to cleaning structures and more particularly pertains to a toilet bowl cleaning implement for cleaning a toilet bowl and surrounding bathroom surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cleaning structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,110,868; 4,709,425; 4,491,988; 4,216,027; and U.S. Pat. No. D284,693.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a toilet bowl cleaning implement for cleaning a toilet bowl and surrounding bathroom surfaces which includes a handle having a mounting base at a lower distal end thereof, and a cleaning pad removably coupled to the mounting base which may be utilized for scrubbing the toilet and surrounding surfaces. Furthermore, none of the known prior art cleaning structures teach or suggest a toilet bowl cleaning implement of the aforementioned structure which further includes a dispenser for supplying new cleaning pads and for receiving used cleaning pads for disposal thereof.
In these respects, the toilet bowl cleaning implement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning a toilet bowl and surrounding bathroom surfaces.